The invention relates to an archive box.
The term archive box designates a storage container that serves for archiving, i.e. for a long-term storage, of objects, in particular documents.
In most countries the requirements that such an archive box has to fulfil are specified in pertinent standards such as the standard ISO 16245. In particular, the archive box must not contain any substances and must not have physical properties that could be detrimental to the objects to be archived. The wall material shall have a certain mechanical strength and durability, shall have an abrasion-proof and light-proof surface and shall be non-acidic (pH>7.5). Moreover, the material must have a certain resistivity to water.
Conventional archive boxes are typically configured as cuboid cardboard boxes with slip lid. A solid board with 1.5 mm thickness has been used as wall material. The adhesives must be free of plasticisers, and only corrosion-free wires or rivets may be used as fastening material.